


Дьявол во мне

by NewBadGirl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойся парней из семьи Мердок — в них сидит дьявол. И это не метафора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591320) by [szm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm). 



> Большое спасибо моей бете [DrWinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter) за помощь!

Впервые когда Мэтт услышал голос дьявола, ему было девять лет.  
Ну не того самого Дьявола. Его персонального — дьявола семьи Мердок.  
Его бабушка была прекрасным рассказчиком, и шестилетний Мэтт сидел у нее на коленях, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в рассказ.  
— В Мердоках сидит дьявол.  
— Мам! — вмешался Джек Мердок. — Зачем ты пугаешь Мэтта?  
— Тихо, — шикнула на него бабушка, — мальчику необходимо знать. Это и его бремя тоже.  
Джек тяжело вздохнул, но прерывать снова не стал.  
— Давным-давно один из твоих предков совершил очень глупый поступок, призвав дьявола, чтобы тот помог наказать обидевшего его человека. Лукавый выполнил просьбу, взамен попросив теплое укрытие. Решив, что тот нуждался всего лишь в ночлеге, прадед согласился. На самом же деле дьявол имел в виду человеческую душу, в которой мог бы приютиться. Так и заключился договор, охвативший весь ваш род. Что только твой дед ни пробовал сделать, чтобы избавиться от нечистого, но все было тщетно. В конце концов они сдружились. Прадед держал дьявола взаперти в своем сознании и лишь иногда давал волю, чтобы тот оставался удовлетворенным. Так, в согласии, они прожили спокойную жизнь. Когда дед скончался, дьявол переселился в душу его старшего сына. Видишь ли, может быть, мы и думаем, что в Аду жарко, но ему было невыносимо холодно, потому что нет там милости господней, которая одаривала бы своим теплом. Но лукавый научился жить в душе, а она ведь является чистейшим выражением Его милости, и поклялся никогда от этого не отказываться. С тех самых пор мужчины из семьи Мердок были обладателями своего персонального дьявола. Однажды, Мэтти, настанет и твоя очередь.  
От услышанной истории Мэтту на протяжении нескольких недель снились кошмары, но не то чтобы он на самом деле в нее поверил. Кроме того, жизнь Мэтта обернулась намного страшнее старой сказки. Его бабушка умерла. Сам он ослеп. Отца убили. И спустя всего несколько недель после его смерти Мэтт лежал на койке в детском доме. Одинокий, напуганный и обозленный.  
— О, очень мило, — послышался глубокий мягкий голос, ворковавший прямо ему на ухо. — Мне подходит, есть где развернуться. Ты молод, в тебе очень много потенциала… Да-да, очень мило…  
— Кто здесь? — дрожащим голосом спросил Мэтт.   
— Ты знаешь, кто я, или ты пропускал мимо ушей все, что тебе говорила твоя бабушка, Мэтти? — удивленно поинтересовался у него тот, чей мягкий голос звучал у него в сознании.  
— Убирайся из моей головы! — прокричал Мэтт.  
— Ти-ихо, — успокаивающе прошептал некто. — Если на шум подойдут люди, что ты им скажешь? Что ты кричишь на голос в своей голове, а? Тогда вместо бедного слепого сироты ты для всех будешь еще и сумасшедшим. Ты этого добиваешься?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы во мне сидел дьявол, — упрямо зашипел Мэтт, все-таки понизив тон.  
— Твой отец не возражал, — тепло хмыкнул дьявол. — Мне многого не нужно — всего лишь место, где я смогу жить. Ты же, в свою очередь, не хочешь оставаться один. Я вижу это: желание, горящее в самом сердце твоей души. Ты боишься, что теперь, когда твоего отца не стало, ты всегда будешь одиноким. Если ты позволишь мне остаться, я никогда тебя не покину. Столетиями я заботился о мужчинах семьи Мердок. Я могу позаботиться и о тебе.  
— Я могу заставить тебя уйти? — спросил Мэтт.  
— В любое время, — согласился дьявол. — В конце концов, душа-то твоя. Но за столько веков ни один из твоих предков этого не сделал. Я могу сделать тебя немного сильнее, быстрее. Эти химикаты причинили твоим глазам сильный вред, и я не могу этого исправить, но они повлияли на другие твои чувства, и я могу усилить этот эффект еще больше. И я обещаю, Мэтти, я не покину тебя до тех пор, пока ты сам меня не заставишь. Не бросай меня одного на холоде. Давай подружимся.  
Мэтт согласился и почувствовал хищную ухмылку дьявола на своих губах.

***

Стик не произвел на дьявола никакого впечатления.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он пытается втянуть тебя в какую-то священную войну, да? — спросил дьявол, некстати отвлекая Мэтта, пока он пытался блокировать удары Стика. — В свое время я застал парочку из них. Скажу тебе, они никогда не заканчивались хорошо.  
Мэтт попятился назад, едва успев уклониться от атаки.  
— Он пытается сделать меня сильнее, — в ответ подумал Мэтт. Он давно научился отвечать дьяволу, не произнося при этом ни слова, чтобы незнакомцы не сочли его сумасшедшим.  
Мэтту стало странно от ощущения, будто кто-то в недоумении фыркнул у него в голове.  
— Он использует твою силу, — возразил дьявол, — потому что она ему нужна. Нужен ты.  
— Он заботится обо мне, — ответил Мэтт без единого сомнения.  
— Скажи этой штуке в твоей голове заткнуться и сконцентрируйся, — рявкнул Стик.  
— Ты знаешь… — начал Мэтт, отбив прилетевший удар.  
— Да, хотя не знаю, как ты это делаешь, парень. Обычно эти штуки сжигают человека изнутри всего за несколько дней. Но тебе нельзя ей доверять. И уж тем более ты не должен ее поддерживать, — твердо сказал Стик.  
— Ну знаешь, хорошо хоть кто-то из нас выучил такое понятие, как деликатность, — пробормотал явно оскорбленный дьявол.  
— Мы друзья, — ухмыльнулся Мэтт, как иногда это делал дьявол.  
Стик выглядел явно потрясенным.  
— Ты не можешь быть друзьями с дьяволом.  
— Давай, — проурчал дьявол на ухо Мэтту, — выпусти мня, всего чуть-чуть. Покажем этому старику, насколько сильными мы можем быть, пожалуйста, Мэтти?  
Мэтт немного ослабил контроль. Ухмылка на его губах изогнулась в хищном оскале, когда Стик вновь взмахнул дубинкой. Мэтт поймал ее рукой и выдернул из хватки старика, после чего припал к земле, взмахнул ногой и с силой ударил Стика, выбивая почву у него из-под ног. В следующее же мгновение Стик лежал на земле, а Мэтт с силой вжимал конец дубинки ему в шею.  
— Уже лучше, — прохрипел Стик.  
— Мой друг немного мне помог, — довольно оскалился Мэтт.  
Оказалось, что дьявол не спугнул Стика. Даже наоборот, он начал тренировать Мэтта с удвоенной силой. Во всяком случае, Стик поступил очень великодушно с двенадцатилетним мальчиком, который был способен на такие вещи.

***

Дьявол был довольно молчалив все то время, пока шло зачисление студентов. У Мэтта сложилось впечатление, что он находил весь этот процесс до ужаса скучным. Но все же Мэтт ощущал его присутствие в сознании словно свернувшегося в клубок кота, гревшегося в лучах солнца, и это странным образом умиротворяло.   
Уже позже Мэтт познакомился со своим новым соседом, которому искренне понравился с самой первой минуты знакомства. Он даже не осторожничал, подняв тему слепоты Мэтта, что люди обычно старались с ним не обсуждать, будто это являлось чем-то зазорным. Именно в тот момент Мэтт решил, что ему нравится Фогги, и он постарается его удержать рядом с собой.  
Дьявол сонно встряхнулся, осмотрев Фогги с легкой заинтересованностью.  
— Мне он тоже нравится, — сделал он вывод, — он теплый.

***

— Я больше не буду учить хоть что-то, отдаленно похожее на право, — простонал Фогги. — Это был самый худший тест в моей жизни. Скорее всего, я действительно идиот.  
— Наверняка все было не так уж плохо, — ответил Мэтт, надеясь убедить друга в обратном, но не был уверен, что его слова достигли цели. Звуки, которые издавал Фогги, ворочаясь на кровати и непрерывно жалобно постанывая, вызывали в голове Мэтта танцующий парад идей. Те, которые не включали в себя наличие одежды, но в них было больше прикосновений, запахов, вкусов… Мэтт хотел взять каждую частичку Фогги и впитать ее в себя так глубоко, что невозможно было бы определить, где заканчивается Мэтт и начинается Фогги. Почти так же, как и дьявол в его душе, который охотно поощрял все его неуместные мысли.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Мэтт дьяволу. — Только не Фогги, он мне слишком дорог.  
— Поверь мне, все было плохо, — горестно вздохнул Фогги, к счастью, не слыша внутреннего диалога Мэтта. — Я брошу все и стану мясником, как и хотела моя мама…  
— Ты бы оставил меня учиться на юриста совсем одного? — шутливо спросил Мэтт, но поднимающаяся паника «пожалуйстаненадонеуходи» была уже хорошо знакома.  
Дьявол окутал заботой сознание Мэтта, напоминая, что он больше никогда не останется один. Не совсем, конечно. Он не смог полностью подавить страх, но это, определенно, помогло.  
Фогги тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ладно, я останусь. Брошу свое призвание в экзотическом мире мяса. Для тебя все что угодно, Мэтти, — озорно улыбнулся он, и Мэтт довольно ухмыльнулся в ответ. Фогги произнес «Мэтти» идентично тому, как это делал дьявол — шутливо и тепло.  
— Для тебя все что угодно, Мэтти, — с урчанием в голосе повторил дьявол, от чего в душе Мэтта разлился жар. — Ты должен поймать его на слове. Ты мог бы затащить его в постель. Он мог бы быть твоим, душой и телом, по крайней мере, на некоторое время.  
— Нет, — упрямо ответил Мэтт дьяволу. — Я хочу, чтобы он остался со мной навсегда, но если он подберется слишком близко, то увидит тебя. Что будет, если ты его напугаешь, и он уйдет?

***

— Я не понимаю, ты позволяешь ей его увести, — дьявол был недоволен, и Мэтт поморщился от проскрежетавшего в сознании голоса.  
— Фогги не вещь, он — человек. Если Фогги решил встречаться с Марси, и это делает его счастливым, то я за него рад, — возразил Мэтт.  
— Мне невозможно соврать, я вижу то, чего ты хочешь. Ты хочешь Фогги и не желаешь, чтобы кто-либо его трогал, — парировал дьявол.  
— И это неправильно! — вслух воскликнул Мэтт, чтобы подчеркнуть свою точку зрения. — Мне хочется запереть его в подвале и держать там, чтобы он принадлежал мне одному, а так нельзя поступать с людьми. Кроме того, рано или поздно он уйдет: он слишком хорош, чтобы оставаться со мной всю жизнь.  
— Не понимаю, почему ты не можешь этого сделать, — угрюмо пробормотал дьявол. — Позволь мне с ним поговорить всего несколько минут. Я объясню, почему Марси ему не подходит. Ты знаешь, что это правда, она порочна так же, как и мы, но только в другом плане. Все, чего она хочет от этой жизни, — это деньги и власть.  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Мэтт, — я не позволю тебе говорить с Фогги, он никогда не должен тебя видеть. Он… Его не должно это коснуться.  
— Но он такой теплый, — заскулил голос. — Он делает тебя счастливым, и от этого в твоей душе становится еще теплее. Я слишком много лет провел в холоде. Пожалуйста, Мэтти.   
— Нет, — упрямо отчеканил Мэтт.  
— Ладно, — лязгнул зубами дьявол, — тогда позволь мне поговорить с ней. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы она больше никогда не думала подходить и близко к твоему мальчику.  
— Он не мой, — вздохнул Мэтт. — Он… просто Фогги. И я не могу спустить тебя на Марси только потому, что ей нравится Фогги.  
Мэтт надел наушники, пытаясь громкой музыкой заглушить недовольство дьявола.  
Когда Фогги вернулся домой, Мэтт лежал на кровати, свернувшись под одеялом.  
— Мэтт? — мягко позвал Фогги, положив ладонь на его лодыжку поверх одеяла, чтобы дать понять, где он находится. — Ты в порядке?  
— Голова болит, — ответил Мэтт. — Ты уже вернулся? Я думал, ты останешься у Марси.  
— Мы поругались, — устало выдохнул Фогги. — В итоге она напрямую у меня спросила, хотел бы я сейчас находиться здесь с тобой. Оказалось, что ответ был “да”, кто бы знал?  
Фогги лег с ним рядом на кровать. Мэтт придвинулся ближе, надеясь, что разделявшая их ткань сможет защитить Фогги от дьявола.  
— Мне она все равно никогда не нравилась, — пробормотал Мэтт прямо в плечо Фогги.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул он, пропуская сквозь пальцы копну волос Мэтта, которая выбивалась из-под покрывала. Дьявол довольно заурчал, и головная боль начала потихоньку проходить.

***

Он приходил в комнату своей дочери каждую ночь.  
Он приходил в комнату своей дочери каждую ночь, и Мэтт это слышал.  
Он приходил в комнату своей дочери каждую ночь, и Мэтт это слышал. Мэтт слышал, как он плакала после того, как он уходил.  
Он приходил в комнату своей дочери каждую ночь, и Мэтт это слышал. Мэтт слышал, как он плакала после того, как он уходил. Больше никто не хотел этого слышать.  
Он приходил в комнату своей дочери каждую ночь, и Мэтт это слышал. Мэтт слышал, как он плакала после того, как он уходил. Больше никто не хотел этого слышать. И мать ей не верила.  
Он приходил в комнату своей дочери каждую ночь, и Мэтт это слышал. Мэтт слышал, как он плакала после того, как он уходил. Больше никто не хотел этого слышать. И мать ей не верила. Со временем девочка перестала плакать, потому что ее слезы не помогали. Ничего не помогало.  
— Выпусти меня, — мягко прошептал дьявол. — Если кто этого и заслуживает, то это он. Ты можешь ее спасти. Выпусти меня ненадолго.  
В ту ночь Мэтт выпустил дьявола на свободу.  
Он больше никогда не заходил в комнату своей дочери.

***

Фогги обо всем узнал. Фогги был ранен, ему было больно, и он был очень зол. Фогги был…  
— Прекрасен, — восхищенно произнес дьявол.  
Мэтт остановился на полумысли.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— О, ты тоже так подумал, — самодовольно заметил дьявол. — Злость, боль и напряжение. Все эти эмоции были сфокусированы на тебе. Не на Карен, Марси, Бретте, клиенте или какой-нибудь беззащитной, потерянной душе. На тебе. Я знаю, тебе это понравилось. Я же просто в восторге от того, насколько он прекрасен, когда страдает. Но я дьявол в конце концов.  
— Ты сделал ему больно, — зарычал Мэтт.  
Казалось, дьявол был почти что напуган.  
— Ему больно, потому что ты солгал. Я этого не делал, ты даже не позволяешь мне с ним говорить.  
— Ты втянул меня в это, — заспорил Мэтт.  
— Я этого не делал, — мягко произнес дьявол. Нежность в его голосе ввела Мэтта в замешательство — он жаждал ссоры. — Я помог улучшить то, что уже изначально было в тебе, но я не делал тебя тем, кто ты есть сейчас. Я всего лишь дьявол, а не Бог.  
Мэтт снова начал плакать, и дьявол наполнил любовью его сознание.  
— Успокойся, мой прекрасный Мэтти. Все будет хорошо, — успокаивающе прошептал он.  
— Фогги ушел, — вслух прохрипел Мэтт, слушая, как ломается собственный голос.  
— Никто и никогда так не расстраивается, когда им наплевать. Обещаю тебе, куда бы он ни пошел и чтобы он ни делал. Все, о чем он сможет думать, — это ты. Теперь ты в его душе, Мэтти. Он вернется.

***

Каким-то образом все наладилось.  
Пускай медленно, но Фогги к нему возвращался. Их отношения все еще не были такими, как прежде, но Мэтт намеревался это исправить.  
У дьявола была душа, в которой он жил, и возможность выбираться наружу — быть свободным — несколько раз в неделю. Он использовал свою силу только на тех, кто этого заслуживал. У Мэтта же появлялся шанс спасти несколько жизней.  
Что же касалось нынешней жизни дьявола, то она была прекрасной. Правда, оставалась всего одна вещь, которую он желал.  
У Мэтта был порез на боку: не слишком серьезный, чтобы беспокоить Клэр. Он мог обработать рану самостоятельно, но квартира Фогги находилась ближе. Ну совсем чуть-чуть, наверное. Так что Мэтт пришел к нему. Он мягко приземлился на пожарную лестницу напротив окна и как только положил ладонь на раму, дьявол сказал:  
— Позволь ему меня увидеть.  
— Нет, — ответил Мэтт, потому что это слово слетало с его губ уже машинально.  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил дьявол, — я просто хочу, чтобы он меня увидел. Я не буду с ним разговаривать. Только один раз. Пожалуйста.  
— Он испугается… — колеблясь, произнес Мэтт.  
— Ошибаешься. Если бы он хотел сбежать, то уже давно бы это сделал. Он уже не раз видел результаты моей работы. Я просто хочу, чтобы он меня увидел, я ведь тоже его люблю. Пожалуйста, Мэтти.  
Фогги открыл окно.  
— Эй, ты собираешься сидеть там и истекать кровью всю ночь? — спросил он, одновременно удивленно и обеспокоенно. — По крайней мере, мне кажется, что ты где-то ранен, да?  
Дьявол улыбнулся Фогги, хищно и лениво, губами Мэтта.


	2. Дополнительная сцена

Фогги посмотрел на дьявола, улыбающегося губами его лучшего друга, и тихо ахнул.  
— Ох, а вот и _ты_.  
Мэтт запаниковал и толкнул дьявола обратно в свое сознание.  
— Что… О чем ты говоришь?  
Фогги тепло улыбнулся.  
— Иногда я замечал у тебя это выражение лица: в колледже, когда ты выигрывал дебаты, разрывая в клочья аргументы своих бедолаг-оппонентов. Но чаще всего, когда ты думал, что никто за тобой не наблюдает.  
— Но это делал ты? — медленно спросил Мэтт, игнорируя дьявола в голове, который орал на него, какой же он идиот, раз до сих пор этого не понял.  
Фогги склонил голову набок, словно совсем не мог понять Мэтта.  
— Я глаз с тебя не спускал, ты ведь в курсе?  
— И тебе это нравилось? — спросил Мэтт, проигнорировав вопрос Фогги.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Мне нравишься ты.  
Мэтт покачал головой.  
— Но это не я, — выдохнул он, — это дьявол во мне. Я рассказал тебе об этом в ту ночь, когда ты нашел меня истекающим кровью на полу. Во мне сидит дьявол.  
Фогги выглядел растерянным.  
— В тебе есть темная сторона, Мэтт. Ты вспыльчивый, но я всегда об этом знал.  
— Все верно, но еще во мне сидит _дьявол_. Ты хочешь с ним поговорить? — спросил Мэтт и дал волю дьяволу, так и не предоставив Фогги возможности ответить, потому что только так он сможет понять. Мэтт почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в хищной улыбке.  
— Здравствуй, мой хороший, — протянул дьявол голосом Мэтта.  
— Привет? — поздоровался Фогги, но его голос прозвучал больше неуверенно, чем напуганно.  
Дьявол прижался к Фогги всем телом и начал медленно оттеснять его назад, пока Фогги не вжался лопатками в стену.  
— Ты представить себе не можешь, как сильно мы этого хотим, — едва слышно прошептал дьявол в его губы. А затем поцеловал Фогги.  
Мэтт хотел его одернуть, но Фогги ответил на поцелуй. Он коснулся языком уголка рта Мэтта, пока дьявол не разомкнул губы и не впустил его внутрь. Фогги цеплялся за его плечи так, будто боялся, что кто-нибудь попытается его украсть. Фогги был _потрясающим_ , мягким и теплым, идеально сглаживающим всю твердость и угловатость Мэтта.  
Это _Мэтт_ простонал в губы Фогги и толкнулся в окрепший член, который чувствовал бедром. И рука _Мэтта_ запуталась в волосах Фогги, когда он склонил его голову набок, чтобы дьявол мог проложить дорожку из поцелуев на его шее. И они оба несли ответственность за оставленные зубами и губами метки на шее Фогги, которые завтра не сможет скрыть воротник рубашки. Мэтт почувствовал, как от этой мысли удовлетворение дьявола слилось с его собственным.  
— Мэтти, — простонал Фогги.  
Дьявол отступил, а Мэтт тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в шею лучшего друга.  
— Ты не сможешь уйти, — дрожащим голосом произнес он. — Если у меня будет это — будешь _ты_ , — я больше никогда не смогу от тебя отказаться. Я последую за тобой на край света, даже если ты будешь против. Я… Фогги. Пожалуйста.  
Фогги взял руку Мэтта и положил ее себе на грудь. Мэтт не только слышал, но и _чувствовал_ равномерный стук сердцебиения.  
— Обещаешь? — хриплым и опасным тоном спросил Фогги, от которого по спине Мэтта пробежали мурашки.  
— Ты не боишься, — удивился Мэтт.  
— Ни тебя, — согласился Фогги, — ни одной из твоих сторон. Никогда. А теперь, может, мы доберемся до кровати, пожалуйста?  
И не дожидаясь ответа, Фогги потянул Мэтта за собой в спальню.  
— Я же тебе говорил, — довольно проурчал дьявол на ухо Мэтту.


End file.
